Le temps nous est compté
by mirkatze
Summary: Stiles est un adolescent à la vie plutôt banale. Il accompagne son meilleur ami Scott dans chacune de ses péripéties, mais il n'est pas au courant de tous les secrets de celui-ci. Quand une nouvelle série de meurtre étrange survient, il ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. Il ne se doute pas que son nouveau professeur cache le même secret que son meilleur ami .. Présence de Sterek.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je suis à bout de souffle, haletant. Depuis quelques années, ma vie suit un rythme effréné de crimes, de mensonges et de mascarades. Chaque fois que je crois être la dernière fois que je sors les cros ou les griffes, il se passe toujours quelque chose qui me force à retomber dans ce cauchemar. Toute ma famille est comme moi. Je n'ai aucune chance d'y échapper. Dans ma différence, je me dois de mettre fin à cette suite de malheur continus. Et c'est à Beacon Hills que ce problème me mène. Sous couverture, je me dois de trouver celui qui ne sait pas l'être également. Je dois trouver ce nouveau loup qui a été assez faible lors de sa première transformation pour se laisser posséder par cette entité. À chaque fois, le démon réagit différemment, mais je me dois de l'éliminer pour de bon. Ensuite seulement, pourrais-je prendre un temps de repos. ... Mais tôt ou tard, le mal reviendra.


	2. Chapter 1

Stiles réussit difficilement à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait encore passer la soirée sur son ordinateur à faire des recherches pour son père. Policier au sein de la ville, celui-ci essayait d'élucider une série de meurtre qui avait touché la cité. Les cadavres retrouvés avaient tous le même point commun. De larges marques semblables à des griffures au niveau du torse, recouverte de sang coagulé, probablement du au temps que les policiers les retrouvent. C'était d'ailleurs l'odeur qui permettait de retrouver les corps des disparus. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Les corps portaient également des traces autour des poignets. Le genre de trace profonde qu'une corde laisserait sur la peau après un temps important de frottement. Presque comme si les victimes avaient été attacher et suspendus par les poignets et qu'elles auraient dû se soulever pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'y arrivent plus. Stiles dans tout ça ? Et bien, comme à son habitude, il fourrait son nez là où il ne le devrait pas, malgré les avertissements de son père. L'adolescent se redressa lentement pour pouvoir s'asseoir dans son lit. Il s'étira avant de faire rouler doucement ses épaules alors que les coups répétés de son père se faisaient à nouveau entendre sur le bois solide de la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui, papa, je me lève ...

Le shérif passa sa tête dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte et adressa un léger sourire à son fils, presque penaud:

-Je vais rentrer tard ce soir .. Pour l'enquête.

-Justement, j'ai trouver quelques trucs et je-..

Stiles se fit couper par un soupire de son père qui ferma les yeux un court instant.

-Stiles .. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de pousser un soupire alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

-De ne pas m'en mêler, mais pap-..

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Stiles. Tu vas en cours, fin de l'histoire. On se voit probablement demain matin.

Et le shérif referma la porte pour pouvoir ensuite quitter la maison. L'adolescent attendit d'entendre la porter d'entrée claquer pour finalement se lever de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il y prit une longue douche chaude pendant laquelle il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il y avait bien quelques cas semblables, mais la plupart de ces tueurs avaient été arrêtés. La seule différence que Stiles n'avait trouvée dans aucun des autres cas, c'était la présence des marques de griffure. Il s'était donc penché sur cette partie de la question. Il avait découvert que des marques de cet ampleur n'avait pu être exécutées que par un animal tel que le loup ou un pas. Hors il n'y avait pas de nombreux animaux de ce genre dans la région. Ils étaient presque inexistants. Et puis, ça n'expliquait en rien la présence de marques retrouvées sur les poignets des victimes. Un peu découragé, le jeune homme était néanmoins tombé sur une page qui traitait des lycans et des loups-garous, créatures de la nuit qui arboraient souvent l'apparence d'un humain ordinaire, mais qui pouvait également avoir l'allure d'un hybride mi-loup, mi-humain. Et quand on avait moins de chance .. On tombait sur la forme lupine en entier. Malgré la température élevée de l'eau de la douche, le jeune Stilinsky fut parcourut d'un frisson lorsque les images qu'il avait vu la veille lui revinrent en tête. Stiles n'était pas particulièrement trouillard en général, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire face à une créature dans le genre de la **_bête du _**_**Gévaudan**_ qui avait terroriser la France des centaines d'années plus tôt. L'adolescent se fit sortir de ses pensées au contact de l'eau froide contre sa peau. Avec empressement, il termina de se laver et de sortir de la douche. Une fois fait, il essuya l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, vêtu d'une serviette, pour aller enfiler de vrais vêtements. Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, son regard se posa sur son réveil-matin.

-Merde !

Il lui restait à peine dix minutes pour se rendre jusqu'au lycée. Stiles jeta sa serviette au sol et enfila les premiers vêtements propres qui lui tombèrent sous la main puis il descendit les escaliers en trombe, attrapa une pomme dans le bol de fruits sur la table de la cuisine. À peine une minute plus tard, il était derrière le volant de sa vieille Jeep, affectueusement surnommée Roscoe, et roulait vers son établissement scolaire. Il appuya plus fort sur la pédale d'accélération et réussit à se garer alors que la sonnerie des cinq minutes retentissait. Il sortit donc de son véhicule et se dirigea vers sa classe après avoir franchit la porte d'entrée du lycée. Au moment où il mit pied dans la classe, il remarqua l'absence de son professeur principal. Bizarre. .. Bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il appréciait réellement ce professeur, mais normalement, celui-ci était toujours là. Stiles finit par chercher son meilleur ami du regard et le vit qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à sa place, devant lui, ce qu'il fit. Il devait rapidement lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert. Même si Scott était un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps, Stiles savait que lui l'écouterait.

-Scott, j'ai fais des recherches hier et tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé.. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment réaliste ou quoi que ce soit, mais .. de toute façon, mon père ne veut pas m'écouter et .. Tu sais, c'est à propos de son enquête sur les meurtres dans la ville ..

Le dos tourné vers l'avant de la classe pendant qu'il parlait, il ne vit pas que le professeur-remplaçant avait pénétrer dans la classe. Il ne vit pas non plus que le fameux remplaçant cherchait son nom sur sa liste d'élève.

-M. ... Stilinsky ?

Bien entendu, malgré que sa discussion se fasse à voix basse, Stiles était tellement absorbé par ses découvertes qu'il n'entendit absolument rien. Ni la cloche, ni la voix du professeur.

-M. Stilinsky ? Répéta alors la voix grave du professeur.

-Stiles .. Le prof te parle .. ,murmura Scott en lui désignant discrètement le professeur.

Le fameux Stilinsky fronça un peu les sourcils avant de lentement se tourner vers l'avant pour poser son regard sur le perturbateur de sa conversation importante.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Dès que son regard se posa sur le nouveau profeseur, Stiles perdit son air moqueur. Depuis quand un cours de science s'annonçait aussi ... intéressant ?

-Vous pouvez m'apeller Stiles. Vous avez toute mon attention maintenant.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'étudiant que son professeur lui rendit, un peu plus arrogant.

-J'espère que vous serez tout autant attentif durant votre heure de colle, Stiles.

Des exclamations moqueuses retentirent suite aux paroles du professeur encore inconnu, alors que Stiles se renfrognait en se calant dans sa chaise.

-Je me présente. Monsieur Hale. Je serais votre enseignant pour ... une durée indéterminée.

-Où est monsieur B. ? demanda une étudiante.

-Il est ... porté disparu, expliqua alors rapidement le remplaçant.

De nouvelles exclamations, de surprises cette fois, fusèrent dans la classe. Stiles lui se retourna vers Scott qui lui tapait l'épaule.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec les meurtres ?

-Aucune idée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir ..

Le professeur ramena les étudiants à l'ordre en leur disant que monsieur B. Devrait bientôt revenir et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquièter de le supporter longtemps.

-Oh vous savez ... Ce n'est pas vraiment un supplice, répliqua une étudiante.

Un léger sourire vint marquer le visage de Stilinski qui reposa les yeux sur le nouveau professeur. En effet, Derek était loin d'être désagréable à regarder et puis, même son attitude semi-autoritaire, semi-moqueuse semblait être intéressante à ... connaître.

Le reste de l'avant-midi se déroula comme le reste du cours: sans problèmes. À l'heure du lunch, Stiles en profita pour tout bien expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert à Scott. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Scott lui-même lui dirait.

-Stiles ... Je .. Je sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais ... tu te souviens de la nuit où on suivait l'une de tes pistes dans la forêt ?

-Eh oui, c'est vrai ! Ça m'avait complètement sorti de la tête ! Ça va mieux ton bras? Demanda alors le jeune homme en fronçant de suite après les sourcils. Attends ... pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant .. ?

En voyant la mine basse de son meilleur ami, le brun se redressa en secouant la tête.

-Me dit pas que .. c'est un loup qui t'as mordu ...

-Malheureusement, j'ai bien l'impression que ... Je suis devenue une de ces créatures, fit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, ressemblant vaguement à un soupir de tristesse. Je cours ... plus rapidement, je suis plus fort aussi .. Je-

-Ça mon vieux, c'est ton nouvel entraînement au gym ...

-Stiles ! Aboya Scott alors que ses yeux viraient au jaune et qu'il serrait les poings.

-Je rigole .. Scott ... ? demanda Stiles en regardant un peu autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu ce qui venait de se passer.

-Sérieusement, Stiles ... Ça dépasse mon entraînement... J'entends des choses, que je ne devrais pas entendre ... J'ai du mal à me contrôler quand je vis des émotions trop intenses et j'ai des trous de mémoires de temps à autres la nuit et c'est pas parce que je dors ..., souffla alors Scott en jouant avec ses mains et en les fixant.

Stiles resta immobile un moment, laissant les engrenages de son cerveau s'actionner. Le jeune homme reprit finalement la parole en souriant légèrement à Scott, comme pour le rassurer:

-Scott ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?

-Tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer ça? Je suis ... un monstre, Stiles. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Stiles secoua un peu la tête en l'entendant puis se redressa pour poser sa main contre son épaule.

-Hey .. Il n'y a pas de monstre devant moi. Je ne vois que mon meilleur ami, Scott Mcall, répliqua-t-il donc avec un léger sourire.

-Tu ... tu t'en fous ?

-Scott ... Tu es mon meilleur ami ... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laisser tomber ? Écoute, je vais laisser mes recherches pour les crimes de côté un moment et je vais en faire sur les loups-garous pour t'aider ... Avec un peu de chance, ça va également m'aider pour l'enquête. Je te rejoins chez toi après mon heure de colle ?

Scott hocha la tête alors que la sonnerie retentissait et que les deux jeunes hommes s'empressaient de ranger leurs choses dans leurs sacs et d'aller mettre à la poubelle le contenu de leur plateau-repas encore à peine entamé.

-Au fait, en parlant de ta retenue... tu veux que je m'arranges pour en avoir une, moi aussi ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Au contraire de son habitude, l'étudiant ne voyait aucun problème à cette retenue en solitaire avec le nouveau professeur. C'était le moment idéal pour en apprendre plus ou d'au moins pouvoir l'observer sans avoir peur qu'un autre élève surprenne son regard.

-Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais pouvoir survivre à une heure sans toi !


End file.
